Allyria Stark
Personality Allyria Stark is Studious and Careful but also very Cunning and calculating she's a diligent sweet person to be around, she's also very patient with people and her family. Purpose Allyria’s purpose is to serve the interests of house stark, and anticipates that will be through marriage. She is loyal to the sigil of the Direwolf and has accepted her role in life, though she intends to do so as a free woman. Talents Diplomacy, horseback archery, strong leadership abilities, Warg Likes Dancing, reading, hunting. flattery Dislikes liars, users, disingenuous & callous individuals, Fears The fall of House Stark, bears, Wildlings Weaknesses Flattery, small attention span when bored History Early Life '' Allyria was born to Lord Paramount Robb Stark and his lady Narisandre of Asshai, the Lord was a known and proud sailor, often leaving his council in charge of the north whilst he traveled, and returned home with a lady of red, of whom he kept as his lover for the rest of his days before his death at the age of 45. From their marriage he created nine children, the eldest three being Kyra, Kiana, and Allyria in that order. Allyria had never been thought to rule anything, though she attended the same lessons as Kiana and Kyra with the master, and sat with her father in court next to her sisters, she often kept to herself, developing a calm, nurturing, confident, well-spoken demeanor, she spent her days reading, sleeping, or hunting with her brothers and her eagle named Haze. She grew up as something of a tomboy, but in her recent years, relaxed, taking to dresses, makeup, and ladylike manners very well, even if she still hunted frequently and fondly. She sleeps a lot, and though she does not yet understand it, she dreams of hunting as an eagle, her eagle Haze specifically. Allyria had been one of the Stark 'children' handed over in Kings Landing when she had been taken by Lord Godric, and she holds a great respect for King Victor Lannister for him selflessly releasing her and her kin, and had made it known that she owed him a debt prior to leaving the city, and returning to Winterfell. She has recently attempted to become closer to her sister Kyra, of whom both grieve over the death of the sister between them, Kiana, though she's held little success with the queen, who has pushed her away, and left Allyria and her siblings feeling quite distant from the pregnant matriarch. Ascension to the Throne Upon her ascension to the throne, princess Allyria-- now Queen Allyria identified the goals of her reign, and boiled down how to achieve them. Her ultimate goal? A lifetime of peace for the North, to pass down a kingdom that is well-guarded and well developed in its independence, the North was alone now, but she didn't have to be. The young Queen mourned her sister's demise, but she got took close to her brother Artos, who took her by force, but she gave into her desires, and submit to him. They had a brief incestuous relationship until Allyria told him enough was enough. The young queen knew it was wrong and broke it off before it became too serious. She began to lay plans for her goals in the North, selecting a council after the world came to her coronation. young Anya Stark and Ubbe Harlaw were betrothed, and with a sleight of the hand, the North now did not have to worry about it's ancestral enemies, the Ironborn, who could now be considered allies. Around the same time, she met with Thorren Forrester who began to flirt with her, and tease her. Thorren asked for Ericka's hand in marriage, but Allyria told him that it was up to Ericka herself, not her. This emboldened Thorren, who after many lewd suggestions managed to crawl his way into the queens bedchambers, giving her twins after multiple visits. The Bolton War Rogar Bolvar committed treason just after the queen's coronation. He was an enemy of Lord Sunderland, and Lord Sunderland had disappeared not long before Rogar had planned to leave the city. He had allegedly entered Kyra's crypt and spat on her stone, disparaging her short reign, her name and the name of House Stark. Rogar was promptly arrested by Lord Brandon Nightstark, who refused to let him leave the city. Allyria joined the scene and aided in the arrest by summoning her brothers, Aren and Artos to take him in. Not long after Rogar was arrested, Lord Rutherford Bolton was summoned to the capital to observe his lord's trial. Desmond Stark, Allyria's uncle was sent to parlay with the Boltons who brought an army with them, negotiations went sour, and Desmond Stark murdered Rogar's maester, the only man who could represent Rogar in court properly. Rutherford was arrested and taken to the a luxury cell, just as Rogar was. Allyria crafted a plea deal for Rogar after a failed day in court where he declared himself guilty of nearly every crime laid at his feet. He would marry in Winterfell and remain under watch, allowed to live his life in the court, his son, when born would be made a ward of House Stark and he would be freed upon that day. He agreed, Allyria had thought the domestic affairs of the North were now secure. The queen had heard word the Dreadfort began to enter isolation, and no scouts were reporting back on the activities of the Boltons who remained. The plea deal couldn't be offered in an official capacity yet, not until the Dreadfort packed down. Allyria entrusted the protection of the North to House Umber, as Artos had fallen terribly ill, and was unable to participate in the battles ahead if there were to be any. Allyria, knowing they were in safe hands travelled south with her lover, Thorren Forrester, her mother Nerisandre and sisters Neria and Ashara travelled to Riverrun for the Tully funeral, where Aren, and her cousins Gyda and Irenia went south east to the Corbray tournament. There wasn't much said nor done at the Tully funeral, she announced her pregnancy to the family present, she did not stay long. She paid her respects and moved on to their next and much more important destination, Casterly Rock. Allyria and Victor spoke at length of ways to benefit both Kingdoms, and came to an agreement: Princess Gysella Lannister would marry and bear the children of Prince Artos Stark, and the North and the Iron Throne would enter a non-aggression pact with the possibility of an alliance if relations continue well. Allyria soon returned North, and returned to Winterfell, where Rogar Bolton was soon executed by Brandon Nightstark wielding Oathkeeper, ending this bloody chapter of Rogar Bolton terrorizing the North. Allyria did not execute Rutherford, notably, of whom she gave an offer of clemency: Take House Bolton into exile, and never return to the North and he may live, Rutherford Bolton agreed. Allyria didn't rest on her laurels, the south was safe, the west was safe, now it was time to make the east safe. She rode through the night with Thorren Forrester, uncle Desmond and Rutherford Bolton to the Dreadfort war camp and met with Lord Umber, where they began to plan and discuss how they would handle the Dreadfort itself, and end House Boltons bloody legacy. Category:RP Characters